


A Year Better Spent in Love

by mistresscurvy



Series: Pornmas 2020 [4]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: Marcus has clearly said something wrong, but what, he doesn't know.
Relationships: Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Series: Pornmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073921
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	A Year Better Spent in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/gifts).



> Happy pornmas, Lal! You asked for "something something sex teaching" -- I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Thank you to oliviacirce for the beta <3

Marcus has clearly said something wrong, but what, he doesn't know. 

This still happens, many months into their friendship, but it has occurred with much less frequency lately than it had in the beginning. After they returned from beyond the wall, Marcus occasionally spoke before he could think, falling back into the Roman customs he was used to rather than those of Esca's companion. Sometimes it was even more innocent, the simple confusion of expecting Esca to be familiar with every nuance of Latin that Marcus had understood since he was a small boy. It is still difficult for him to believe that there is anything of the world Esca doesn't know if Marcus does, but he realizes that this is his heart talking and not reality. 

In this area of their life, though, they had never before suffered from lack of understanding. Not from the first night, some weeks ago, when Esca had come into Marcus's room and said, with perfect clarity and confidence, "If I am to stay, I would like to share your bed." 

His Esca has always been so much braver than he could ever dream of being. 

Now, though, Esca pulls away from his embrace and stares at him in disbelief. Marcus hadn't thought that what he asked for would be so shocking to Esca, but perhaps this was one of those times when Marcus had thoughtlessly and incorrectly presumed Esca would understand his words. "Are you--have you not heard of that word?"

If anything, Esca's face grows even stonier. "The slave masters usually preferred a coarser description, but I have heard it many times, Marcus."

"Oh." There is nothing inviting in how Esca holds his body, or in his reluctance to look at Marcus's face, but Marcus feels he must go on. "Does it not appeal to you, then?"

Esca laughs, a hollow sound that Marcus hates. "What about that request made you think it would?"

His judgment makes Marcus feel small and ashamed; the last time he’d felt so chastened by Esca, he had richly deserved such judgment. Perhaps that is the case now, too, but he must try once more to explain. "I have thought about it often, with you." 

Shifting away from him on their bed, Esca shakes his head and looks down at his hands. "I am sorry if I have misled you, Marcus, but I--"

He stops abruptly when Marcus moves from the bed and kneels before Esca. "Will you let me do this for you?" Marcus swallows hard and forces himself to go on, even in the face of Esca's silence. "I know it is not proper, I know this, but I have not been a proper Roman in truth since long before this." He stares at Esca's knees. "I love touching you with my hands, but I thought--I had thought we might try to learn this together." 

Esca's hands lift Marcus's face; his fingers feel cool against the flushed heat of his cheeks. Marcus is relieved not to see anger or disgust on Esca's face. He wears an expression closer to wonder. "Ah, Marcus, I expected too little of you." Stiffening, Marcus attempts to pull away from his touch, but Esca holds him firm. "No, not for wanting this, I only meant--you do not need to do this if you do not want to." 

Marcus forces himself to look directly at Esca. "I do, Esca." 

Esca leans down then and kisses him, his lips bearing the easy, loving trust that had given Marcus the courage to suggest this in the first place. He feels safe like this, held gently by Esca, and he kisses him back in relief. It is impossible to kiss him and not think about what else he wants to do with his mouth, and Marcus's desire flares bright again. 

"Can I?" he asks against Esca's lips, his fingers already fumbling with the laces. Nodding, Esca pushes him back gently and then quickly bares himself, his half-hard cock filling under Marcus's gaze. He is beautiful, lean and golden from the sun, and more than that, he is his. 

He cannot think there is anything wrong with kneeling before this man to worship him. 

Now that Esca is revealed to him, Marcus is overwhelmed by choice. Their coupling thus far has been so tame in comparison, the pleasure derived by rutting against each other, or lending one another a hand. Marcus has hardly had the opportunity to simply look and consider. 

"Marcus." He looks up at Esca, whose smile seems slightly strained. "I do not mean to rush you, but I worry for your leg." Esca laughs, a bit ruefully. "Well, maybe I do want you to rush." 

"I don't know what to do," Marcus says. He runs his hands down Esca's chest as a start, watching his muscles jump under the touch. Marcus's heart is pounding against his ribs; he has not felt so overwhelmed since his first battle. "Can you tell me?"

Esca's eyes are hot on him. "I can try. Ah, start with what you know--your hand," he clarifies, at Marcus's questioning look. 

Marcus leans up for a kiss; he knew Esca would know what to do. Esca's cock fits so well in his hand. He strokes the silky smooth skin, feeling it grow even harder under his touch, and his mouth waters. He wants this so much. 

"That's good," Esca says, his voice rough. The sound reverberates low in Marcus's belly. "You could--try kissing it now." 

Marcus's hand is already wet from the head of Esca's cock, which leaks every time Marcus thumbs over it. So he takes a deep breath and leans down to put his lips there. 

It is even softer against his mouth than it was in his hand. The taste is stronger than he had imagined, but it matches the deep scent of Esca, and he sweeps his tongue out to get a better taste. 

He hears Esca's sharp inhale from above him, his hands tightening in Marcus's hair. That gives him the courage he needs to take the head of Esca's cock into his mouth. 

Marcus moans, the feel of it so right and satisfying--something he has wanted for longer than he has been able to admit. Esca is gasping above him, shocked little noises that Marcus wants to keep with him forever. So he tries sucking a little, his hand pulling down the foreskin so he can envelope as much of Esca as he wants. 

"Oh, Marcus," Esca says, his voice full of what sounds like awe, and Marcus's entire body flushes hot. "That's so good." His hands are gentle on Marcus's head, caressing him as he tries to take in just a bit more. 

He sucks harder, his tongue swiping up over the slit as he comes off for a moment to breathe and then goes back down. It is so much better than he had even let himself imagine, to hold Esca inside of him like this. He strokes Esca's cock while he sucks, the sounds of Esca's voice muffled by the roar in his ears. 

When Esca comes it is a shock, the flood into his mouth bitter and overwhelming, but he sucks and swallows and keeps his mouth soft, not wanting it to end. He hears Esca chanting his name over and over again, and he shivers. 

Finally, Esca pushes him back, and Marcus reluctantly lets his cock slide from his mouth. He wants to do it again, but cannot quite look at Esca's face. He feels Esca's thumb rubbing over his lower lip, and he sucks it into his mouth. 

Esca pulls it away and Marcus makes a sound of protest, but his thumb is replaced by Esca's tongue as he kisses Marcus deeply, sliding onto the floor from their bed. His hands are pushing Marcus's tunic up and then urging Marcus over onto his back. His leg spasms when he attempts to straighten it out again, but Esca's mouth on his cock quickly distracts him. "No, you don't need to--" 

Esca looks up at him then, his eyes wild. "I do, Marcus, I do." He ducks back down and Marcus groans, the wet heat of Esca’s mouth unbearable. He thrusts up, unable to keep still, his orgasm already building just from this first touch. A strangled noise escapes him as he begins to spill over, and he looks down to watch as Esca takes it, his hand firm around the base of his cock and his lips tight around the head. 

He lets his head thump down on the floor when he finally finishes coming. How can anyone ever do anything, when such pleasure is possible? Who can fight wars or grow crops or cook a meal? It is unimaginable. 

Esca's hands are gently tugging at Marcus's arms, but he resists. "Come back up to the bed, Marcus." 

He shakes his head and then opens his eyes. "Come down here with me." 

Esca huffs but lowers himself down, and Marcus wraps him in his arms. "I don't need to ask if you enjoyed that," Esca says wryly. 

Grinning, Marcus kisses him. "And did you? I know it was not something you wanted at first." 

Esca kisses him back fiercely. "When you have good ideas, I listen." 

"Oh, only then?" Marcus says, mock-outraged, and his heart sings when Esca laughs in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on twitter at [@mistresscurvy](https://twitter.com/mistresscurvy)!


End file.
